First Kisses and Tickles
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have only recently accepted each other's feelings, and have yet to share their first kiss. Hinata is stressing out about this, and when Kageyama catches him doing something embarrassing he's too embarrassed to face him. [KageHina fluff]
**A/N:** Woohoo I'm on a prompt-roll! This was suggested on Tumblr ("let's pretend I didn't see you do that" with either KageHina or Tsukkihina. It turned out a little longer and detailed than I actually meant, but here's my first romantic Haikyuu! tickle fic, featuring  KageHina, based on this OTP quotes challenge post. Partly inspired by this adorable KageHina Doujinshi you should all read! 3

 **Summary:** Hinata and Kageyama have only recently accepted each other's feelings, and have yet to share their first kiss. Hinata is stressing out about this, and when Kageyama catches him doing something embarrassing he's too embarrassed to face him.

* * *

 **First Kisses and Tickles**

Hinata Shouyou, now the boyfriend of Kageyama Tobio. No way, no way, no waaaay. Hinata squeals to himself and throws the ball so high it bounces off the ceiling. He's definitely no hero when it comes to romance, yet it turned out to this…

Still flustered, he couldn't help but come to practice way early so that he wouldn't have to compete with Kageyama again over who would get here first. Now that they're a couple, what does that mean anyway? Sure, they are in love. But now what? Does dating really include kissing and - Hinata's face explodes at the thought. He's never ever had a first kiss before, not by girls and _definitely_ not by guys. It wasn't until meeting Kageyama that he discovered his preference in guys either.

Blushing, he picks up the ball and stares at it. So how does one kiss? He nervously brings the ball closer to his lips and stares at it, trying his best to imagine Kageyama's face. Closing his eyes, he leans in and then plants his lips on the ball. Like… this?

The sound of an awkward cough makes him jump in shock and he frantically throws the ball away and looks at the door, seeing Kageyama stare at him. Hinata blinks his eyes and the sound of the ball bouncing away is the only sound that can be heard while they're surrounded by awkwardness.

"K-Kageyama," Hinata stutters, feeling his cheeks burn because of the embarrassment. He saw…. He saw him….

"Hinata… Let's pretend I didn't see you do that," Kageyama says after clearing his throat, and he walks forward to pick up the ball. No, no, no. This is too embarrassing. His boyfriend caught him kissing a ball. A _ball_.

"Noooooo!" Hinata suddenly yells, and he runs out of the gymnasium while yelling like an idiot.

"Stupid Hinata, where are you going!" Kageyama yells, and he turns around and chases after him. Hinata had a head start though, and with that incredible speed… he just vanished.

"Damn," Kageyama mutters when he can't seem to find Hinata. Even his stuff is still left at the clubroom, but the boy himself is nowhere to be found.

"Oy Kageyama!" Suga greets him casually, and Kageyama nods at him - completely distracted by what he saw earlier. Was Hinata anxious about them kissing, perhaps? He blushes at the thought as well.

Hinata doesn't show up during practice, and no one understands because his stuff is still at the clubroom, and Hinata would never miss practice. Everyone's sending Kageyama suspecting glares, and that makes it all even worse.

"I'll wait here, I know he'll come back," Kageyama tells Daichi when they change clothes after practice.

"You sure? There's always tomorrow, too," Daichi says, but Kageyama shakes his head and squats down to check Hinata's bag.

"His phone's in here too. I think he will be here," he says, and Daichi finally nods.

"We'll leave it to you then!" Suga says, and slowly all members leave the clubroom, and Kageyama stays behind. He drops Hinata's bag outside the clubroom, steps back inside and closes the door. He knows he will take the bait.

It's a couple of minutes later when he hears footsteps nearing the clubroom, and he smirks when he hears Hinata's voice as he's mumbling to himself.

"Everyone left. I'm so stupid, so stupid… How could I… Ah, my bag!" Hinata runs over to his bag and grabs it, but right at that moment Kageyama throws the door open, grabs his boyfriend by his collar and drags him inside.

"K-K-Kageyamaaa!" Hinata screams in shock, and the sound of the door closing behind him makes him grow all tense, reminding him of the fact that they are alone between these four walls.

"Stupid Hinata, how dare you skip practice?" Kageyama yells, and Hinata shakes his head heavily and grabs Kageyama's hands in an attempt to pull them away from his collar.

"I had no choice, how could I face you after showing you something like that?!" Hinata yells back, his face red because of the frustration and embarrassment.

"Didn't I say I would pretend I didn't see that?!" Kageyama barks.

"That makes no difference!" They are both panting now, and Kageyama slowly looses his grip on Hinata's collar. They both calm down and stand in silence, and Kageyama finally lowers his hands.

"So, what were you doing anyway?" he asks, and Hinata immediately jumps, flailing his arms like crazy.

"Didn't you say you would pretend you didn't -" It's then and there that Kageyama cuts him off with a kiss, his hands cupping the shorter boy's cheeks and he presses him against the wall. If it's all about that kiss, he might as well get it over with.

"Hmm-" Hinata moans softly, and Kageyama deepens the kiss a little before pulling back.

"There. Happy now?" he says, blushing because of the bold move he just made.

"H-ha…" Hinata is left speechless as he brings his hand up to feel his lips. This is getting a little bit awkward, Hinata shouldn't be this shy.

"And was it anything like it? You know, your practice-kiss with the ball," Kageyama says, smirking, and just like he was hoping Hinata immediately turns back into his worked up hyperactive little self.

"Stupid Kageyama! Shut up about -" Kageyama cuts him off with a kiss again, his hands grabbing Hinata's, and pinning them next to his head against the wall. He kisses Hinata until they both need to take a break to gasp for air, and he lowers his head to plant soft kisses down his neck.

Hinata shudders and closes his eyes, and Kageyama smiles with his lips still against his skin. A couple of bold moves like this should do it to shatter the awkwardness of them as a blooming couple.

"A-aha!" A soft giggle escapes Hinata's lips when Kageyama continues to kiss his neck. Kageyama pulls back and looks at the source of that sweet giggle, and he cocks his head.

"Hinata. Don't tell me you're ticklish there?" he asks casually, and Hinata gets ready to protest again. His hands are still pinned beside his head by Kageyama's hands, but he squirms and starts to yell out some inaudible rant.

"OfcourseI'mnotticklishwhatareyouevingsayingstupi - nooooo don't, don't!" Kageyama was able to move both Hinata's hands in one of his own, and he pins them above his head while he lightly tickles Hinata's neck with his free hand.

"Hehehehe, d-don't!" Hinata giggles, scrunching up his shoulder and twisting and squirming, but Kageyama grins and continues to flutter his fingertips over the sensitive skin.

"Not ticklish?" Kageyama asks, and Hinata yelps when he leans in and blows a raspberry on his neck, his hands no positioned at the redhead's sides.

"Aahahaha a-alright - hehehe - t-ticklishehehe n-now stop!" Hinata giggles uncontrollably, but Kageyama enjoys this new discovery.

"I don't see why I should stop," Kageyama smirks, and he makes his boyfriend go crazy with laughter by scratching his stomach, immediately discovering how this is a very ticklish spot.

"HAHAHA NO - hehe K-Kahahags heheehe plehehease!" Kageyama chuckles at Hinata's helpless state. With his own height and strength combined, his shortie boyfriend is no match for him, especially now he has his arms trapped like that.

"Alright, I'll stop. On one condition," Kageyama starts, and he proceeds to tickle him very lightly by fluttering his fingertips up and down his underarm.

"A-ahahand that is?" Hinata asks, giggling calmly and squirming at the light tickling, and Kageyama leans closer until their noses are almost touching.

"I kissed you. So now you kiss me," he demands, and Hinata is immediately as red as a tomato again, yelping inaudible words in embarrassment.

"Well?" Kageyama asks, and he adds a little bit more pressure to the tickling as an indication that he's ready and willing to continue the merciless assault.

"O-okay okahehey!" Hinata giggles, and Kageyama hesitates but then lets go of him and takes a small step back. Hinata looks up at him, blushing nervously, and he stands on his tiptoes. Kageyama is forced to lean in a little to meet his height, and then their lips are touching in the sweetest kiss that makes his stomach turn around.

Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata's middle, pulling him closer and feeling both their heartbeats compete with each other in speed. With Hinata reaching up to kiss him, this lifts his shirt up just a little, and the moment Kageyama notices this, he can't help but let his hands stroke the soft skin of his revealed stomach. Hinata flinches and giggles into the kiss, his reactions making the tickling even more entertaining.

Just when Hinata wants to pull back, Kageyama places his hand on the back of Hinata's head, forcing the kiss to last a little longer, while his free hand now scribbles its fingers all over Hinata's bare side.

"Hmmmhph-ahahaha y-you are so mehehean!" Hinata laughs when he's finally released from the kiss, and he squirms and fights against the tickling fingers.

"I know. But I'm also your boyfriend," Kageyama says with a blush, and this causes Hinata to fall silent too.

"So… next time something embarrassing happens, don't run from me. And don't you ever dare to skip practice again." He smiles despite his warning, and for a moment Hinata stares at him, but then that typical bright smile appears on his face.

"I won't!" he says, and this time he's quick to stand on his tiptoes again to give him another kiss, and Kageyama almost loses his balance in surprise. Woah, that sure helped a lot. With a kiss here and some tickles there, he totally managed to break through Hinata's embarrassment-shield. Now the real fun part of their dating begins!


End file.
